We With Clipped Wings
by The 19th Angel
Summary: Akitsu isn't the only discarded number in the Game. She's just the only one who's still involved with the Sekirei Plan. Watch what happened to the rest of the birds with clipped wings... Lots of OCs, don't like it then don't read it.


We With Clipped Wings

I don't own Sekirei or any of it's characters. I own only Ryota/Iwao. All other OCs belong to their creators.

Author's Note: Alrighty, I put out a call for OCs along time ago and I figured I'd start it now just for fun. Most of these chapters are likely to be super short, just little stories for fun. Each OC is gonna get their own little three to five chapter story. Each OC story will be stand alone, but each OC will likely be featured in each of the other's stories at least a little. So, enjoy.

Chapter 1: Bloody Beginnings (Ryota/Iwao)

Miya dashed across Kamikura Island, trying her hardest to catch the fleeing figure. This made no sense, she was the strongest Sekirei in existence, that was why she was chosen to protect the rest. No mere fledgling should be able to outpace her so easily. Yet, there he was, nearly flying over the barren, rocky island. While she was so slow, having to avoid tripping over all the rocky outcropping.

But this would be over soon enough, there was nothing but ocean in that direction but ocean for hundreds of kilometers. She dashed up a rocky outcropping in an effort to cut him off. She reached the top of the rocky cliff to see the youth standing at the end of the gray, featureless, rocky island. In front of him there was nothing but a twenty foot drop into the foamy seawater below. Miya stood atop the 20 meter tall cliff looking down on the wiry, almost scrawny looking youth.

His shaggy, unkempt hair reached down to the middle of his back. It was the same color as fresh blood, partially because his entire body was covered in blood. The fledgling had killed 14 scientist, 9 guards, and 1 unfortunate Sekirei on his way out of the ship. He was dressed in a tattered t-shirt and jeans, both covered in blood.

"You are coming with me! You have no where else to run!" she exclaimed from atop the cliff.

"You're right I don't... But neither do you."

"I don't need to run Ryota, I'm more than capable of defeating you on my own." Miya declared loudly. She looked down to see the boy hunched over with one hand to his forehead, laughing hysterically.

"Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee... RYOTA'S NOT HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO PLAY WITH ME INSTAD!" he screeched as he sent a wave of crimson energy soaring towards Miya with a wave of his hand. Miya didn't lose a beat as she unsheathed he sword and cleaved the wave in two with one swift motion.

"Ryota, end this childish game! Return to the ship for adjusting or face my wrath." she continued tersely.

"I told you... Ryota's not here. I'm number one hundred and nine: Iwao, the Bloody Sekirei. I'll prove it too. Let's see Ryota do this, Dual Water Dragon!" Iwao said as two serpentine dragons made of seawater rose from the water behind him, before slithering through the air towards Miya. Miya launched two shock waves at the dragon, destroying them, sending them raining down on to the rocky shore. Miya leaped down to engage Iwao at close range.

She hit the ground with a thud before leaping towards the wiry youth with her sword in hand, poised for attack. Iwao sighed as he looked up as he covered his eyes with one hand. He held one hand up like he was playing guns with a child.

"Bang." he said as something small, fast, and crimson shot from his hand. Miya leaped out of the way just in time to avoid the full impact. But whatever it was winged her, grazing her side before continuing into the cliff she'd been standing on with a _BANG!, _sending debris flying everywhere. It hit her hard enough to send her whirling through the air before landing hard on the ground. The impact knocked the wind from her, sending pain spider-webbing through her chest. as she pushed herself to her knees trying to catch her breath, she barely had time to grab her sword before dodging Iwao's next attack.

"Take this!" he squealed gleefully as he launched a burst of crimson lightning at her. She dodged it just before it hit a rocky outcropping sending hot fragments of stone everywhere. Miya had no idea how a fledgling had so many powers or why he called himself number 109. But that didn't matter now, she had to end him here. She launched herself forward at a speed she usually reserved for invading armies.

Before she could close the distance though, he had launched more of the crimson bullets her way. This continued for several minutes, decimating the surrounding landscape. Every time she rushed him, he responded with between thirteen to twenty of the projectiles. Whenever she retreated to get some breathing room he should shoot blasts of water with crimson lightning and fire. She could not for the life of her, figure out what his power was that allowed him to use all those different types of attacks. But the one time she did close in close enough to use her sword effectively he blocked it with more of the crimson energy. She could break through the little shields he summoned but the blade he'd formed on one hand when she managed to get close left deep gouges in her sword's blade.

Finally, in a last-ditch effort to distract him she launched a barrage of shock waves toward him they hit the rocky cliff. They exploded all across the terrain, throwing dust and rock everywhere. Iwao whirled around, searching left and right for the Chief of Discipline, when he caught a glimpse of a shadow through the cloud of debris. Miya lunged straight at him from behind, her sword pointed right at his Sekirei core. This monster needed to be put down, here and now,

She lunged straight for him, when she suddenly stopped. Her blade stopped, trembling with the force of her stab behind it. She couldn't move an inch, no matter how hard she tried, she was stuck fast. Her blade was mere millimeters from his chest as he said,

"Well Miya, this has been fun. But I think... I'll take my leave now." he said casually. For the rest of her life Miya was unsure if she saw what she thought happened next. Iwao's eyes turned to solid crimson as he rose from the ground and spread two crimson wings, each feather dripping with blood, as he leaped from the cliff flew away to parts then unknown...

_Shinto Teito city, several years later..._

Ryota was on his way home from his job, his forehead covered as always with the black bandanna he always wore to cover his Sekirei crest. He had to get home to Ayumi and Kyouko before Kyouko jumped Ayumi again. He decided to take a shortcut home and cut through a nearby park. He was halfway through the park before he spotted a woman, naked save for a lab coat draped over her limp form. Ryota heaved a sigh, he'd seen this sight many times before...

He sauntered up to the women before saying,

"Hey. How long's it been since you left the tower?" he asked as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and flipped open his lighter and spun the wheel a few times as he took a long drag off the cigarette before letting it out through his nose. The woman remained silent as he took a seat next to her as he said,

"My name's Ryota, I'm the former Sekirei number twenty-one." he said casually as Akitsu turned to look at him, shock playing across her beautiful features...


End file.
